Two Hearts Apart
by Cutenatsumexmikan
Summary: As a detective, Mikan found herself in extreme happiness whenever she solved a case. Until she met Natsume. Finding him as a challenge, Mikan promised to herself that either by hook or by crook she will make him fall in love with her. NxM


**Disclaimer: **No. I don't own Gakuen Alice because if I do, Natsume-kun and I should be kissing by now. LOL. I only own the plot. (:

**Summary: **As a detective, Mikan found herself in extreme happiness whenever she solves a case. But not until she met Natsume. The guy who seems not affected by her beauty and charm. Finding him as a challenge, Mikan promised to herself that either by hook or by crook, she will make him fall in love with her even though he doesn't like her.

**Author's note: **Oh my God! I'm posting another story again! LOL. XD Enjoy reading. :D

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO UNO<strong>:

Mikan gulped as soon as she stepped her foot on the muddy and stinky place of Village Tochizi. As she wonder her eyes around the small village, she noticed the small adhere and augmented houses. Mikan couldn't help but wonder if you can even call it houses. Some of it are made of patched carton and rusty galvanized iron roof. While some are fortunately made of plywood, Mikan couldn't help but notice that the plywood are already destroyed and the house's supports are already perishing.

'Oh, God! Will I be able to stay here for one month? I don't even think I can last in this place for at least one night!', She thought to herself.

"Boss, Mikan, Come on now, I'll accompany you to the house where you're going to stay," Youichi said.

Youichi is a guy around his thirties. He's handsome and has a very childish voice. He's one of her assets and he's also the one who are collecting all necessary information about the people she's looking for.

"Y-You-chan, are you sure that the people here are harmless?" slighty grimacing while looking around the people scattered around the narrow road.

There is a group of boys in front of a small store with empty bottles of beer and one pitcher of orange-vodka. There are also empty plastic bags scattered on the table which she assumed are the finger foods they had eaten while drinking their beers.

There is also a group of boys in front of a barber shop who are either fighting with each other or playing chess while laughing and singing together. The others have chickens on their hands which she assume they are going to use for a cockfight match.

There are also dirty kids who are playing tag with each other while the others are fighting and crying in one corner. On the other side, there are group of girls who looks like they are talking about something very important.

All in all, the place is a picture of poverty and misery.

Youichi laughed at Mikan's question, "Don't worry, the people here are nice just don't meddle with their businesses and you'll be unharm. And besides, those people are just having fun," he motioned to the boys who are drinking their beers, "Or sometimes, they will attack the group of their enemies."

"Oh My God!" With this, Mikan becomes more nervous than before when she noticed the drunken boys walking towards the other group of drunken boys.  
>"Come on now! You'll be more nervous if you continue staring at them," Youichi grabbed her traveling bags. "And besides, you're a black belter right? Scare them off when they go near you."<p>

"A-alright. I'll follow you."

When they started walking towards a narrower alley into more thick houses, there are few people that started to look at their direction. More particularly, to her direction.

"Hey, man! Is that an actress?" a boy with piercing and tattoo around his body said.

"Stupid! How can an actress be in this place? You just saw a sexy and beautiful girl and you call her an actress already? That's a prostitute, Man. I think this is where she saw a place she can live," the other boy said.

A prostitute? _Oh, My God!_ Mikan shivered in what she just heard. And she shivered more when they started walking towards a narrow road when there are houses on top of each other.

Not long enough, they reached the place that Youichi calls a "house" she'll be staying in.

* * *

><p>As soon as she entered the house, Mikan wanted to gag because of the unpleasant smell that enters her nostrils.<p>

The smell is a combination of sweat and something upturned which she couldn't comprehend. The ceiling are fading and the small window is covered with rust and dirt which she knew she wouldn't dare to touch.

"Come in now. Don't be shy and don't worry, this is already paid," Youichi said, walking inside and putting down her bags on a couch made of bamboo that looks like it's about to give up soon.

"Y-Youichi, is there any other house?" finally, she managed to ask. Her attention focused on the old bed made of rattan.

Youichi looked at her.

"Boss Mikan, this is the most decent and beautiful house here. You're lucky enough because there is only the two of you who will share the bathroom at the back. That's the boy who's renting the house above. In other houses, there are six family who uses the same bathroom."

_Shocks! _She couldn't imagine how she'll be able survive in this kind of place.

Mikan Sakura is the daughter of Mr. Izumi Sakura, the owner of the biggest electronic company in Japan, who was raised with a golden spoon in her mouth. A typical spoiled-brat who can get anything she wants in just a snap of her fingers. With a blink of an eye, she can get anything she needs and wants. And because she found her life boring and non-thrilling, Mikan found herself having a passion in being a detective which sometimes lead her to danger.

_Yes, I want thrill. But not in this kind of way! _She silently thought to herself.

"So, Boss Mikan, I'll leave you in peace now, okay?" Youichi informed her.

"O-okay."

"Lock the door after I leave, alright? You know, to prevent those bastards in making fun of you. It's not an everything thing that they see a beautiful woman in this place."

"Alright."

After Youichi left, she stared blankly at the rattan bed where she will sleep.

_Shit! This can't be! I should at least buy a folding bed where I can properly sleep. _She thought.

For the meantime, she's going to bear the rattan bed which seems to her, was being housed by bedbugs.

_Oh, Hotaru! Why did you give this assignment to me? Why did you even suggest Sumire to go on a vacation? She's the one who is supposed to be here and not me!_

Because of this, she remembers what Hotaru had told her about this assignment.

* * *

><p>"He was lost 15 years ago. According to Mr. Ioran, he's son was a victim of a kidnap-for-ransom case when he was still 10 years old. After he paid for the ransom, the kidnappers killed the child because he knows who his kidnappers are. That was the statement from the 4 members of the syndicate. But after ten years, another suspect in the kidnapping surrendered. He got an incurable sickness and will die soon, he wanted to clean his conscience. According to him, they didn't kill the child but instead, his companion escaped bringing the child with him. The child was brought into a place where no one will recognize them and took care of the child as if it was his own. He said that his companion has extreme anger to the child's family because the child's father was the one who put the suspect's brother into jail after being accused of killing Mr. Ioran's father."<p>

"It's so confusing. I can't understand it."

"You're right. I can't understand it either," Hotaru said honestly.

"So that's the basis of Mr. Ioran's family to look for his child again?" Mikan asked innocently.

"Yes. After that, he had hired detective to look for his missing child. Little by little, they were able to get information about this matter. But that's not enough for them to get enough information to find out the child's true identity."

"That's ridiculous! You said that the child's family is rich. How come they can't use that money to get enough information?"

"Because whenever the suspect feels that someone is investigating them, he immediately hides the child until it grows up. And according to latest information gathered, the suspect and the child which is now a grown up man is living in a depressed area."

"What is his name?" Mikan asked, fully interested in the case.

"Natsume Hyuuga. But there can be a possibility that the suspect changed the child's name."

_Am I going to have the same faith of those detective who unfortunately failed in finding Natsume?_

She shook her head.

_No way! __I haven't handled any case that I wasn't able to solve. And I won't let this case to be my first failure!_

With that thought, she angrily kick the bamboo couch.

"What the? If you don't have anything to do, don't disturb someone's sleep! Go bang you head on the wall, you dimwit!"

She froze on her spot. _What's that? Am I the one he's shouting on?_

* * *

><p>"Hey, you should eat first before taking a bath!" Koko said to Natsu.<p>

"Later! You said that we have a new neighbor downstairs. I don't want that person to go first in taking a bath. I don't want to be late. Because if I do, Ruka might let the others operate the bus. Go and feed father first," Natsu said.

"Okay," Koko said, shaking his head when Natsu went downstairs in a hurry with the towel and soap in his hands. "Your son is really a hard-working person, Mr. Serio. You're so lucky to have him as your son," Koko said to the thin guy who is laying on the narrow bed beside the window.

"You're right," And the thin guy coughed. "If only I'm not this weak, I want to help him in working. I know he's having a hard time especially that medicines are expensive."

"Don't worry about him, Mr. Serio. Your son loves you very much and seeing you strong and recovering is enough to make him happy," Koko assured.

Serio let out a frustrated sigh.

* * *

><p>Mikan woke up early than the usual because truthfully, she wasn't able to sleep the whole night properly. There are still bedbugs who were able to pass through the thick blanket that she used in covering the rattan bed.<p>

"Oh, damn!" She cursed while caressing her now welting arms. "I might get mangy in here!" She said while scratching her arms. She went out and make her way to the bathroom at the back.

She wants to take a bath so badly because she thinks that it will help to reduce the itchy feelings she have right now.

She held the doorknob and harshly opened it.

_After I take a bath, I'm going to buy a mattress and I will also buy some pesticides that I can use in insects- "_Oh shit!" She slightly back down and felt like being glued on her spot while staring stupidly at the guy glaring at her.

Aside from the bubbles and a white brief, he's wearing nothing. His raven hairs are dripping wet as well as his whole body.

_Oh God! Since when did the Greek Gods moved from Mt. Olympus? _She thought.

The guy in front of her can be compared to a Greek God!

His wide chest and muscled arms looks very strong to lean on. His thighs and legs with tiny hairs also looks strong. And his face. With his crimson eyes and ebony-hair, there's no doubt that he can make all the girls fall in love him. No doubt that the guy is the modern day Adonis and extremely gorgeous.

"Oi, what are you doing here?" The guy asked.

"W-what?" She blinked.

"You're peeking, arent you?"

"O-Of course not!," she tried her best to calm herself. "And why would I peek? I'm just going to take a bath!"

"Really?" He smiled playfully. After that, his eyes started to roam around her body. "Well, I guess you're pretty enough. You want to take a bath together? I could bathe you," he said while offering his hand to her.

And with this, Mikan snapped at her reverie.

"Pervert!" And she angrily turn her back and walk away.

She even heard the loud chuckle of the perverted guy. DAMN!

**FINAL DEL CAPITULO UNO**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Yay! Chapter 1 finished. What do you think of the first chapter? Please review. I'm going to update **Escape **on Natsume-kun's birthday! Maybe I could try posting the Chapter 2 of this story as well. :) God Bless and Take care. XOXO. :D

**`Cute-chan. :)**


End file.
